Syaoran's Perfectionist Plan
by Sweeter Than Cheesecake
Summary: 4. Wait until stuffed animal comes down and eats it. THEN TURN HIM INTO A REAL STUFFED ANIMAL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


No one could stop him from completing his mission! He was Li Syaoran, Li Clan Leader and one of the most powerful sorcerers in the universe. He was determined to make it. He was determined to win. And there was, by all means, nothing that could stop him ever. He would achieve his goal, he just knew it! He would win at this.

He would kill that STUFFED ANIMAL!

But why? That was the question Touya had asked after Syaoran had told him. He had told him because Touya had seen him working on some weird layout. The layout, by the way, was one to kill the stuffed animal.

Personally, Syaoran couldn't say to anyone. But… I would say. It was because of the treason committed by Kero. Kero had, by Clow himself, beat Syaoran at 'Karate YOU!', Syaoran's favourite video game. He loved it because he always won. But this, this impudent stuffed animal had, daresay, BEATEN him.

Yes, the amazing, powerful, Li Syaoran, had been beaten at his own game. Like he was going to let the stuffed animal know that, however. He would do it in secret, coming from behind.

His current plans were simple, but quite DEVIOUS. It had a few, simple but effective steps.

Go to 711 and buy a 900.294604217389263992633826388 (etc) gram bag of specific candies that were listed on the other side of the paper at precisely 3:00pm tomorrow. (He had done an exact equation to get the amount of grams.)

Return at exactly 3:10pm.

Place the bag of candy on the Kinomoto's kitchen table, on top of his Ouija board. Turn Ouija board invisible and stop detection of magical presence.

Wait until stuffed animal comes down and eats it. THEN TURN HIM INTO A **REAL** STUFFED ANIMAL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yes, Li Syaoran was going mental. Sakura was on a shopping spree with Tomoyo (which Sakura was quite unenthusiastic about from when Syaoran last saw her), so no one really cared right now.

The day passed and it was 3:00pm the next day. Syaoran had _just_ bought the candy, which he had weighed several times to make it the perfect weight, and bought some deodorant, too (he was getting smelly and he didn't want Sakura to think he was a rabid dust frog, don't ask about that).

He went home right home right after and walked through the door at, of course 3:10pm. He liked exact things that had already been predetermined. Anything that wasn't exact he didn't like, except Sakura, but she was hard not to like.

Syaoran placed the bag of candy (which I am too lazy to list the detailed contents of) on the Ouija board on the exact center of the table, with somehow no creases at all. Oh yes, he was quite the perfectionist. Now he would wait for the stuffed animal to come down for his candy. The stuffed animal, he knew, had amazing smell for, well, only sweets.

Kero came down, his nose in the air with the smell wafting around his tiny little body. He didn't see Syaoran, who had, with his perfectionist's might, known that this would have happened. Kero slowly made his way to the table, his eyes closed as he basked in the glow of the food.

"With each passing day I understand more and more about the wonders of the small desires in the world," Kero said, looking a little drowsy, "FOOD!" He burst out, ripping open the bag and plummeting into the lovely candy.

_Thank Clow, (no not you, Eriol)_ Syaoran thought, not including Eriol as Clow Reed.

oOoOoOo Eriol's Mansion oOoOoOo

"I know he knows I can read his mind." Eriol mused, and then went nuts with laughter, realizing how far his descendant was gone. "And yet he still disrespects me! Ohohoho!" He laughed, incredibly similar to Tomoyo. "I need to stop hanging around with Tomoyo," Eriol said sanely, hand under his chin. "Ohohoho!" He laughed. That continued for the rest of the day…

oOoOoOo Back to Syaoran oOoOoOo

Syaoran evilly used his Ouija board to trap Kero. The brown-haired boy laughed demonically, pausing for a moment to taunt Kero. "Now, I will have switch abilities and bodies with Sakura's pink bear, not allowing you to talk or move or communicate in any way!" Syaoran said evilly.

"Noooooooooo!" Kero said in an awfully high pitched voice, squealing like the girly stuffed animal he would become.

Syaoran laughed evilly more so and threw his head back and fingers forward, looking like he was having a seizure.

POOF

"Oh, banana cream pie," Li said from inside Kero's body, sounding like himself. "Your fur itches like, _badly_, dude." He said.

Kero in Li's body, on the other hand, was wailing. "My candy, candy is gone!" He cried, looking like an eighteen year-old (how old Li is) pretending to be a toddler with a tantrum; a really, really bad tantrum.

The door swung open. "Tadaima minna!" Sakura shouted as she walked through the door (she had no bags; she and Tomoyo were buying fabric so Tomoyo could make clothes for Sakura).

Sakura looked at the two. What she saw was Syaoran (Kero) having a tantrum about candy and Kero (Syaoran) having a seizure with sound effects. To her, it looked quite odd. She knew that Syaoran was, acting a bit odd lately, but not as odd as _that_. Kero was obsessed with candy, not having seizures. Maybe he'd had too much candy…

Suddenly Kero (the actual Kero) tried to levitate, but found he couldn't. He ran to Sakura. _I'm going pretty fast for a stuffed animal,_ he thought. (AN: Kero's so dense!) He jumped onto Sakura, making her fall to the ground.

"Sorry," He said quickly, pulling her up. "Now the brat's being a big, ugly mean poop to me!" He yelled.

Sakura blinked. She wasn't as dense as before and put the pieces together. Kero was in Syaoran's body, and Syaoran was in Kero's… Could her day get any weirder?

Sakura would let them stay like that until they stopped acting like they were mental hospital patients. However, that could take a while… She could wait. No use having two incredibly weird beings just switched into their own bodies.

Author's Note: I know this is insane and you are wondering what kind of kook would write this, but this is what I wrote instead of writing my chapter for my IY fic because I went bonkers. I am sorry, but enjoyed writing this.

I know it's out of my usual style, but I hope you read!

I know it's a weird ending, but I like it. Plus, I had just fallen out of my nuttiness, banana cream pie!


End file.
